Eggs
Eggs Eggs are received as drops from Pillars of Abundance and come in 3 categories: * Common Eggs '''(hatches after walking the player character a set amount of '''distance: 2km, 5km, 10km) * Ancient Eggs '''(hatches after incubating the egg for a set amount of '''time: 2h, 5h, 10h) * Golden Eggs '''(only obtainable from the '''Treasure Hunt) Common Eggs are incubated simply by loading them into a Dragon Cocoon and walking around. Each player is automatically given one (1) infinite Cocoon at the start of the game. To hatch Ancient Eggs, a player must find the Mother of Dragons after going into the Rift (an alternate plane in-game which is only accessible by traversing a Portal, which has no fixed location and also disappears/reappears at random throughout the day). Important to note is that the Mother of Dragons will only incubate the egg for as long as the Portal you reached it through remains open - once the Portal closes, the Mother stops incubating the egg as well. To re-incubate an in-progress Ancient Egg, the player must find another Portal to access the Rift again, before re-locating the Mother of Dragons. Golden Eggs are obtainable only by collecting all 9 Treasure Map pieces from different Obelisks and successfully locating the egg via the completed map. Common Egg Hatches (WIP) Below is a list of the creatures that hatch from their tiers of 2KM, 5KM and 10KM respectively. Eggs can hatch evolved versions of creatures. 2KM * Acornling * Bellflow * Brownie * Dummyween * Earaught * Flamy * Fluffycorn * Frogissimo * Gamayun * Grandalotl * Helsailor * Incumus * Infalisk * Jellyhat * Leaflet * Marid * Minor * Mymmyween * Overaquian * Phoby * Plantic * Rosie * Scarecrow * Shamurf * Shroomy * Snailyn * Spooky * Sprinkle * Steampal * Tornadus 5KM * Absolerm * Aerycorn * Airver * Axolan * Basilisk * Caesar * Chappian * Dracool * Earaught * Earbat * Earthborn * Eskimo * Genie * Ghostus * Grandalotl * Harpy * Inur * Lavion * Mantari * Mediaquian * Minor * Mushtopia * Mymmyween * Parabeast * Phantomo * Pillowcat * Rosie * Scarecrow * Snailyn *Softail *Spikeback *Tornadus *Twigo *Twist *Undine 10KM * Absolerm * Aerycorn * Bajun * Batoid * Cuticat * Dracool * Dryad * Earaught * Falhor * Flibustus * Frogissimo * Genie * Gryphon * Harpy * Inur * Leaflet * Leviathan * Magglad * Mediaquian * Mushtopia * Neptune * Puerogrpyh * Sprinkle * Steampal * Vampiro * Winddance Ancient Egg Hatches Below are the creatures that can hatch from 2h, 5h, and 10h Ancient Eggs respectively. 2h * Cuticat * Disguir * Earbat * Eskimo * Flowy * Shroomy * Spooky 5h * Caesar * Cheshir * Firefly * Lavion * Magglad * Mediaquian * Spikeback * Uncine * Underaquian 10h * Cyclonia * Dadachock * Grandalotl * Hydra * Inur * Minor * Sprinkle * Steampal Golden Egg Hatches Below are the mostly powerful creatures that hatch immediately from a Golden Egg once you have dug it up in the Treasure Hunt. * Armorank * Bajun * Charybdis * Curly * Grendel * Gryphon * Hippofly * Hydra * Leviathan * Morgoroth * Neptune * Picaroon * Pillowcat * Rosebud * Scylla * Smoargh * Stormdine * Tempter * Tigermant * Yogi Other Notes Feel free to record your hatches here if they are not covered already, but do only add accurate information. Check the Journal if you can. Many thanks if you do! There are many possible requirements/specifics to eggs in Draconius GO, so concrete research is required to find out for sure. Additional supplement spreadsheet you can add to/look at linked here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1auGLKCyWovwzB8CLntx6TUmYRm2Mpnhho-t78o9yPUg/edit?usp=sharing If you are kind enough and have time, it's suggested you add hatches from there on here... (good luck) ;) Category:Golden Egg Hatches